


The Wasteland [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lionel's death, Lex finds what he never thought to look for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wasteland [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wasteland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97916) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



**Download:**  
[MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/wasteland) | 142.4 MB | 4:10:03  
[M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/wasteland-audiobook) | 117 MB | 4:10:03


End file.
